Underneath it All
by Ariel3JLP
Summary: What goes on beneath the surface of all of the polite conversation and innocent looks between Betty and Henry?  I go back through the HenryBetty scenes from the first season and write what I think was there but never said.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plots from ABC's hit series, **_**Ugly Betty.**_

**A/N-**Just something to pass the time I suppose. I did this with _Without a Trace_ and had a blast so I'm going to do it with season one of _Ugly Betty_ as well. Basically, I just go through the scenes with Henry and Betty and write in my own interpretations of what's going on in that person's mind. Depending on word count I may do an entire episode in one chapter or just one scene. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Lyin', the Watch and the Wardrobe**

_**Nimphalus moberti**_

Betty's POV:

As horrifying as the task of walking the streets of New York in a butterfly costume and visiting the apartments of Daniel's latest companions was, I was actually looking forward to getting out of the office today. Inside the Mode office is the last place I want to be when dressed up as a butterfly. Even the streets of New York can't be this bad.

_Nimphalus moberti? Ha! Nimphalus moberti._

Excitement courses through my veins as I look up and see the smiling accountant looking at me. Thank goodness for Henry. Finally, _someone_ in this place who doesn't think I'm a total idiot for dressing up today.

I smile and stand up, listening as he talks about the many different things he knows. It isn't arrogant, I notice. He isn't bragging about how smart he is, just making pleasant conversation, almost poking fun at himself for knowing the scientific name of a purple and orange butterfly.

_We paid some guy 50 bucks to see how much honey he can drink before he makes himself sick._

I laugh politely, but avert my eyes the second I find myself thinking about how nice his smile is. I don't remember noticing it when he helped Daniel with his expenses a few weeks earlier. I remind myself that it's probably because he didn't smile at me because he thought I was a bagel thief.

_You should come down later...if...if you can._

I studder out a polite answer, not completely sure why all of a sudden I'm feeling nervous. Amanda is grinning evilly at me, but I pretend I don't notice.

He turns and walks away but instead of just sitting back down and getting back to work like any normal person would, I find myself blurting out my own random fact.

_24,901 miles...the circumference of the Earth, it's just something I know._

He turns and smiles at me again and I feel my stomach squirm. He adjusts his glasses and heads back to the elevators. I feel relief that he's gone but another part of me deeper down really wishes he could stay.

Did I say I wanted to do Daniel's dirty work to get away from the people who criticize me in here? Check that. I want to do Daniel's dirty work to get away fromt he one person who doesn't care.

-&-&-&-

Henry's POV:

Okay, okay, there's nothing on the line here. I've barely even spoken to the girl, there's nothing to be nervous about. Apart from the fact that she returns stolen bagels and has an eye for spotting missing "props and extras" I don't know a thing about her. This little crush could turn out to be nothing at all.

_Nimphalus moberti? Ha! Nimphalus moberti!_

Oh gosh, why scientific names? Of all of the things I could have said, I had to yell scientific names at her. What's wrong with a simple "Hello!"?

_Uh...I, I dunno. The pattern just said butterfly._

She's smiling! Thank goodness I didn't get the same irritated look from Betty that I am getting from Amanda. Okay, now just say something cool.

_Just something I know. One of several things, actually. Circumference of the Earth...know it!_

Great, real smooth, Henry. Now you're bragging. Oh well, I'm just being myself I suppose. She's still smiling though, that's always a good sign. I just need to get out of here before I make an even bigger fool of myself.

_Well, I should probably get back down to accounting. We paid a guy 50 bucks to see how much honey he can drink before he makes himself sick._

Well, there's no turning back now.

_You should come down...later...if you can._

_Yeah, maybe...if I have the time._

Oh well, it was worth a shot. At least I won't feel like I didn't try to make something happen. The ball is in her court now. There's nothing more I can do. But then something unexpected happens.

_24,901 miles...the circumference of the Earth, it's just something I know._

I turn back around, just to make sure that my ears aren't playing tricks on me. Sure enough, she's standing there, smiling at me. There's even more to Betty than I initially thought, a realization that both thrills me and frightens me.

_**Secret Identity**_

Betty's POV:

Looking at a sushi menu is like reading a foreign language. All of the rolls have names like "Unagi" or "Maguro." Even the ones with recognizable names don't make sense to me. Does the caterpillar roll actaully have caterpillar in it? And if that's the case, what in the world is a california roll made of?

Henry seems excited to be eating here though, so I'm up for the challenge. After all, I'm supposed to be flitting.

I figure out pretty early on however that if I intend to "flit" the way Daniel does, I have chosen the wrong man to do it with. The instant Henry learns that I haven't ever had sushi, he's halfway out of his chair and ready to walk me to the deli next door. He's a really good guy.

_It's good for me to try new things...spread my wings._

In my attempt to be cute and "spread my wings" I end up doing the most humiliating thing ever. I never even saw the waitress walking by but quickly realized she was there when the wine bottle she was carrying on the tray smashes on the floor and every eye in the restaurant is suddenly on me. I can't stop apologizing but feel my cheeks burn red with embarassment. At this point, I begin to wish that I were actually a butterfly so that I could wrap myself up in my wings and run as far away from here as I could get.

_All evidence to the contrary, this is not my first time in public._

If he is anything like the guys I know, and especially the guys that work in the Meade building, Henry will politely finish lunch (probably wishing he were also anywhere else but here) and then make sure never to venture towards the 27th floor again.

Instead, I am pleasantly surprised.

_It is mine. For parole leave these ankle bracelets are the best thing ever._

Instead of ridiculing me or pretending he doesn't know me, he makes me feel completely at ease again. Although I am still mortified, I don't feel like he's judging me. And as I talk, instead of letting his mind wander or rolling his eyes when I talk about home, he seems genuinely interested. He even grins as his brown eyes gaze into mine.

If I thought the ankle bracelet comment was nice though, I was in for a big surprise. It was all I could do to merely grin instead of start giggling as he revealed his accountant Superman shirt and pulled of his glasses.

_Secret identity._

And truly, since the moment I stepped into the Meade building on my very first day of work, I feel like I have found someone who understands me.

**_Elevator Ride_**

Henry's POV:

The elevator stops on the 27th floor. And before the door opens I am torn between getting off just to see if Betty would have any interest in coming to the party and crossing my fingers and hoping that the person who is about to get on my elevator is any one of the other people that work on this floor besides Betty.

It seems that fate has other plans, however.

There she is, standing before me, antennae still on her head but crumpled wings in her hand. Obviously she is just as uncomfortable as I am as she steps onto the elevator. Silence for a moment and then we both talk at the same time. I am surprised when she thanks me for lunch because I have just spent the afternoon torturing myself about what a terrible impression I must have made.

She asks me how Julian is, and I spare her the details about him spending the rest of the day puking in the bathroom.

_That's why I have to make the beer run instead of him. Hey, we're having a party up on 25 with Human Resources if you're free._

I might as well try, I suppose. She's not married, it's not a crime to invite her, but I know the answer before it even comes out of her mouth.

_And I really want to give this thing with Walter and me a chance..._

Ah, Walter. I guess I couldn't call him "Net Boy" forever. It's odd how knowing Betty's boyfriend's name makes him all the more real to me. Even though I had seen him earlier today, seen him arguing with Betty, knowing his name and hearing her say it put her out of reach.

_He's not always like that...I'm not always like that...I should have never..._

Ouch. I don't know why, but I feel bad for having put her through this today. There's no way that I could have known she had a boyfriend and it's not my fault that Net Boy walked in on us during lunch, but I still feel like it's my fault that she's had such a terrible Halloween.

_Ah, no worries, it was just lunch. Trick or treat, Nimphalus moberti._

And I walk off onto the 3rd floor and head for Julian's desk for the money he collected for the beer.

**A/N-**The great thing about Henry is that every single emotion is so present on his face. You know exactly what he is thinking. Hope you enjoyed!

Fake Plastic Snow is next.


	2. Fake Plastic Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots from ABC's hit series **_**Ugly Betty.**_

**A/N-**This is one of my favorite episodes from Season One. I get the biggest kick out of watching Henry and Betty's awkward interactions and then their attempts at dancing.

**Chapter Two: Fake Plastic Snow**

_**Crash**_

Henry's POV:

Well, it's been a good month and a half since the disaster that was mine and Betty's lunch at Kyoto's sushi bar. She has a boyfriend, I haven't seen her since then, there is absolutely no reason to be nervous at all.

Isn't it funny how even though my mind knows all of these things, my stomach is still twisting in knots as I walk through the halls of the Mode floor?

That's what I'm thinking about as I round the corner and crash right into a huge bag full of tiny pieces of white plastic. Obviously there is no top on the bag as quite suddenly it looks like it has been snowing indoors, the plastic going everywhere covering me from head to toe and spilling out onto the carpet.

_Oh man! I'm sorry, I..._

My stomach again lurches uncomfortably as I realize that the person who was holding the bag of plastic (and is also covered from head to toe) is none other than Betty.

_It's you._

You know what else is funny? The way that whenever I see her, the rest of the world doesn't even seem to exist. I completely forget myself and where I am and begin to pull a small piece of the plastic off the front of her hair. I love how festive she is in her Christmas sweater. She hasn't let herself get sucked into the world of fashion and stays true to herself, one of my favorite qualities about her.

Hang on, aren't I in the middle of the hall?

_Gosh, I'm sorry. That was very...unprofessional._

Quick! Do something helpful. I offer to help her clean up the mess that has only been created because I walked into her but in typical fashion instead of being more helpful, I bump heads with her.

Okay, I should just get on with the real reason I'm here.

_Actually, Betty, you're just the girl I've been looking for._

_Oh, no, I'm sure that there are other girls!_

She seems really anxious about something and her body has tensed up. She has obviously misunderstood something I've said, though I'm not entirely sure how.

_Um, it's about the party. I'm supposed to oversee the budget so, guess I'll be on top of you for the next couple days._

I smile before the meaning of what I have just said sets in. Oh lord, way to make an awkward situation even more uncomfortable. She obviously didn't miss it either as she breaks eye contact and doesn't say anything.

_...party wise._

"Oh just get out of here before you make a complete fool of yourself," I think. I try to walk away but of course, the even more uncomfortable happens when both of us try and walk around each other at the same time.

When I finally manage to make myself walk, I consider going back. I don't know exactly what I could say, but there isn't much that could make it worse. Knowing me however, whatever could make it worse would probably be what comes out of my mouth. Finally, I decide that I'm going to see her later on and walk away, hoping that our next meeting goes better.

-&-&-&-

Betty's POV:

Fake, plastic snow...in a big plastic bag. "This is a disaster waiting to happen," I think as I walk down the halls of Mode. I can't see at all where I'm going and I am putting all of my faith in the people in my way to move. That faith is completely misguided however as someone crashes right into me.

Not only is it simply embarassing to be run into, but the top of the bag bursts open and fake snow is falling down on top of me, the other person and the carpet as the bag goes spilling out of my hand. Gross, it's in my mouth.

And of course, just to make life a little more ironic, the person I ran into, Henry.

Why is it that I don't see him more than the few seconds it takes to turn Daniel's expense reports in the last two months, but the day after I have a...well, an unsolicited dream about him, he's on my floor.

Oh my gosh, he's wiping the snow out of my hair. My stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies and the longer he looks at me the worse they get.

_Gosh, I'm sorry. That was very...unprofessional._

No, what's unprofessional is having fantasies about you when I'm supposed to be making things work with Walter.

_Actually, Betty, you're just the girl I've been looking for._

WHAT? No, no, no, no, NO! There is no way this is happening. Am I dreaming again? Did I fall asleep at my desk?

_I'm sure that there are other girls._

Of course there are. Henry's adorable. He's tall and thin and he's got the most amazing brown eyes and the cutest dimples when he smiles...hang on, I'm supposed to be trying to make these fantasies go away.

_It's about the party._

Oh, thank goodness.

_I'm supposed to oversee the budget, so guess I'll be on top of you for the next couple days._

He's smiling. I know he doesn't mean it like it sounds, but there's that awkward moment where we are both thinking about the connotations of that last phrase.

_...party wise._

Okay, so, this hasn't been weird. No, I always run into people I have dreams about and make uncomfortable small talk and then nearly run into him (twice) as he tries to walk away.

But what's worse...after he walks away, my palms start to sweat. That hasn't happened for a long, long time. I can hear my heart beating in my ears.

_Oh crap._

_**Useless facts**_

Henry's POV:

_Well, I like the claymation Rudolph best._

Well, she didn't seem to mind the last time I started spouting off tons of random facts so I may as well go ahead and say what I'm thinking now. It's no good trying to hide the real me.

_You know they did that with puppets? They called it 'animagic.'_

_Just something you know?_

Ah, well, it was bound to get annoying eventually. I've never met anyone who didn't get tired of my useless facts after a while, why should Betty be any different?

_It's not useless...it's cute._

She looks and sounds sincere, which is what blows my mind. Betty is the type of girl who would say something like that just to be nice, but then again, she's not the type to lie directly to my face. I'm starting to realize that Betty isn't like any girl I've ever met.

A silence settles between us. It isn't awkward, but yet, it isn't completely comfortable either. I can't help but look at her as she smiles at me. She may not be what Mode readers consider pretty, but she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

_I've been meaning to ask, is this...?_

It's probably a good thing that Betty freaked out, even though I'm not entirely sure why she did. I was about to ask if it were mistletoe and if it had been, I'm not sure where I would have gone next. In a perfect world, if I were as suave and smooth as I sometimes think I am, I would have kissed her. But then again, this is no perfect world. This is Betty's desk in the daytime, surrounded by our co-workers.

Still, I can't figure out why she is suddenly so anxious and ready for me to leave.

_So, I guess I'll see you at the party?_

It's more than obvious that she wants me to leave as she stands up and refuses to make eye contact with me. So, I oblige. I just hope that I haven't said anything to offend her.

-&-&-&-

Betty's POV:

This is really nice, just sitting here with Henry, ignoring the work that I'm supposed to be doing. We're talking about Rudolph. How many other people would you sit around at work with and talk about Rudolph? There's something about Henry, something that makes him unique.

_Yeah, I have this weird talent for remembering useless facts._

He looks embarassed.

_Oh no, it's not useless. It's cute._

And I'm not lying. That's one of my favorite little quirks of his. He looks surprised that I think it's cute. I wonder how many people have told him to stop doing it. I know how that goes. Daniel's always telling me to stop giving him "pep talks."

Suddenly, it's like I'm back in my dream. The rest of the world fades away as I look into those eyes. Why have I never noticed how amazing his eyes are? And the way he's looking at me just gives me chills, the good ones though.

_I've been meaning to ask...is this...?_

NO! Do things like this always happen? Why does he keep quoting my dream? And was he really going to kiss me if I let it keep going? Surely not.

"You are with WALTER!" I have to remind myself. Henry needs to leave...now, before I get myself into more trouble.

He sounds really shocked when I tell him he should leave and I hope I'm just imagining that he sounds like he wishes he could stay.

_So, I guess I'll see you at the party?_

I tell him yes, but I know that I'm going to spend the entirety of the Christmas party trying to avoid close proximity to him. It stinks because he's the one person (besides Christina) at the party who I would have a good time with, but I can't risk any more moments like this. I'm having a hard enough time talking myself into staying with Walter as it is.

Henry walks away and I try not to watch his retreating back.

Now, to get rid of this stupid holly.

_**Hiding out**_

Betty's POV:

Okay, it should be safe in the front desk. Nope wrong again. Here comes Henry. Quick, hide!

This is ridiculous. I am on my hands and knees hiding from my _friend_.

He hasn't seen me yet, maybe this will actually work.

_Ouch!_

Classic Betty moment...I just can't catch a break. Quick, think of a good reason to be on the floor crawling away from him. Oh, Amanda's purse. Just pull something out of there and pretend like that's what I was looking for.

_Oh! There it is!_

Oh...my...gosh. I did not just pull condoms out of Amanda's purse.

_I was just making sure that everyone was being safe. You know, office party hookups..._

Oh man, am I awesome or what?

_That's very responsible of you. Do you need some help up?_

Well, either he bought it or he's choosing to overlook it. I'm assuming it's the latter, but both are fine with me.

He grabs my hand and pulls me up and for a split second he's still holding my hand and looking into my eyes and that's all I need for my heart to start racing again and my palm to start sweating. He feels equally as uncomfortable as we both look away, searching for something else to say.

_I just came for this._

He holds up the cork screw and a bottle of champagne and another awkward silence drifts over us. These awkward silences are odd though. Usually you just think of it happening when two people who don't have anything in common try to have a conversation. With Henry and me it's almost like we're pretending to be like that when really we have tons to say to each other.

_Have fun!_

He says and walks away and I stupidly wave the condoms at him. How am I supposed to have fun when all I can think about is how horrible a girlfriend I am?

_**Star Crossed Lovers**_

Henry's POV:

I see her standing by her desk, holding the snow globe. I smile and wave, wishing that she would come out of her office to the party.

She waves back at me but as I hold her gaze I start to realize something. This is turning into more than just a silly office crush. This isn't the result of loneliness or excitement to have someone to talk to. The more I get to know about Betty and the more time I spend with her, the more I want to know. I like to make her smile and I like to make her laugh.

I think I'll go talk to her. I may not tell her how I feel, she does have a boyfriend after all. But I want to spend time with her. I want to get to know her better.

And as eye contact with Betty is broken, I decide I am going to go find her and just talk to her the rest of the night.

But as I start to walk around the person between us, a tall model who I've never even seen before walks right up to me and without even a word she grabs me and kisses me. I'm not entirely sure what to do (as nothing like this has ever happened to me before) but I try and push her off. She's surprisingly strong for someone as thin as she is.

I finally manage to push her off of me and as I turn to walk back towards Betty, all I see is her running for the elevators.

_Betty...Betty...where're you going?_

I'm not stupid, I know what happened. She must have seen the kiss. I want to explain it to her, tell her that the girl forced herself on me, that she's the only one I would want to be kissing tonight, but she's gone.

I try to chase after her but it takes so long to get an elevator that by the time I get to the lobby and run out onto the street, I can't even see her. Suddenly, the party isn't as much fun anymore but I stay, hoping that Betty might come back even though I know she won't.

When it's all over, the last glass of champagne is drunk and the music stops playing I pick up the phone and dial Betty's number. I'm not sure exactly what to say. Explaining what happened over the phone isn't the best way to tell her, but it's really the only shot I've got.

_Actually, no, Betty's busy. Can I take a message?_

Well, if I thought explaining it over the phone to Betty was bad, telling it to a family member who will write it down is even worse.

_You know what, I just wanted to let her know that Rudolph's on tomorrow night. She can call me if she wants to watch it...you know...together._

This isn't exactly the perfect ending to a perfect day and it definitely isn't how I wanted it to go. Betty's gone, presumably with Walter, and she probably doesn't want to see me, let alone come over and watch Rudolph with me. After that, even if she calls, I'll be in Tucson until after the first.

_**Phone call**_

Hilda's POV:

_It's Henry, her uh...friend...from work._

Her friend, huh? More like a Daniel Meade wannabe trying to use my sister to get a leg up in that company. As I look into the living room and see Betty sitting with Walter, I make the split second decision not to let her talk to him. Walter is a good man who made a mistake. Betty's happy and Walter can give her a life that I'll never have, a life she deserves and I'm not going to let this spoiled jerk ruin it for her.

_Actually no, Betty's busy. Can I take a message?_

It wouldn't hurt to take a message and give it to her later. And by later I mean after Walter leaves.

_I just wanted to let her know that Rudolph's on tomorrow night. She can call me if she wants to watch it...you know...together._

I lie and tell him I'll give her the message. I know that if Betty found out, she would be furious, but that's what big sisters are for, right? We're here to protect the younger sisters from things they don't understand. That's all I'm doing. I'm keeping her from getting caught up with a guy who's only going to break her heart.

There's nothing wrong with that.

**A/N-**Thanks for reading. Next up is "I'm Coming Out"


End file.
